


Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Current Koichi/Juzo, M/M, Past Koichi/Jin, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, he can't help but remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> this world needs more of this gotdamn crackship so im here to attempt providing it. i have an entire of armada of gotdamn rarepairs and the like just try and stop me

The man's life ended with darkness.

A blindfold wrapped tightly around his face, he could do nothing but struggle and scream as the doors to the rocket slammed shut, and it blasted off. He didn't get the luxury of a last sight. His mind was so scattered and panicked, he didn't get a last thought, either. And he was definitely too busy for last words. Put simply, Jin Kirigiri's life ended with nothing. Reduced to bone and rubble without a chance to spend his final moments doing anything he would have liked to.

And oh, the despair it brought.

Especially to one. The opening to the Mutual Killing Game's television series began with the public execution of Hope's Peak's principal. Koichi Kizakura was unable to stop watching. He felt numb and distant as it all happened. The man he loved, gone in an instant. No time for any form of goodbyes.

And for the longest time, Koichi convinced himself it was okay. He was a pretty swell liar, not the best but good enough.

He could never lie to himself for long, though.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the world had been going on too long for Koichi to care anymore. Two years in, and a brighter future was close. Six months since the Mutual Killing Game ended, and word that the Remnants of Despair were apprehended. Kizakura was spending the night how he usually did nowadays; drunk off his ass at two in the morning.

Every time the alcoholic got drunk, things were different. Sometimes it was just a haze, and he could never remember what he was like. Sometimes, he retains vivid memories of partying. Sometimes it fails to numb him, and only makes him suffer more. Those nights he usually spends staring at the table, lost in jumbled thoughts that he doesn't and never will understand. Unable to stop reaching out for his flask to take a swig every so often, and still going out of his way to refill it when it runs dry.

The sofa he has positioned himself on tonight was next to a small window. The skies were tainted red from the despair pollution brought upon by the Tragedy, but that didn't stop a few brave stars from shimmering through the smog. And it was the stars that did him in.

They didn't catch him off guard often; the ones in Jin's execution were childishly drawn, with goofy faces, slung up by strings. But nights like this, with a spinning, drunken head...he couldn't help but remember. The hopelessness he felt, knowing Jin was married- to a woman, nonetheless. How he tried to comfort him when his wife passed, how he tried to support him when he abandoned his family. How the two made love on the office sofa at midnight, their first passionate kiss outside a bar in the city.

How every feeling he had ever felt with that man was gone beyond retrieval.

Maybe he was telling himself he had moved on. He had another in his life now. But even they could never fill the gaping hole left by Jin Kirigiri. The hole kept wide by untied knots and diasasterous death.

Juzo Sakakura entered his living room expecting to find Koichi rolling around doing dumb shit in a drunken mess. That was how most nights went, after all. But instead, he found everything mostly intact and the talent scout staring out the window emptily. Juzo heaved a heavy sigh and spun around on his feet; it had been a long day and he wanted rest.

Koichi naturally turned his head at the sound of the man entering and exiting. The alcohol blurred his vision, and for more than just a few moments, he saw him. Not Juzo, but his lost first love.

They shared a few qualities. The same short, unkempt hair; though Juzo's was more wavy while Jin's was spiky. The hair colour was another trend. They were both a fair bit taller than Kizakura, and both had sparkling purple eyes. In Koichi's drunken haze, it was impossible to tell the difference. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt like he was floating. The man was barely even thinking anymore, and began to act instinctively.

He tried to shoot off the sofa, but stumbled backwards, landing on his back. Juzo turned around as he began to pull himself back up.

"Do I gotta help you to bed again?" Juzo grumbled, already starting to walk back towards Koichi. The other man was reaching for his fedora, but as soon as he saw Juzo coming towards him, he lost control again. In a burst of melancholic glee, he dashed towards the boxer, immediately burying his face in his bulky chest.

Juzo was taken off guard. Kizakura's breathing was heavy and shaky, and he was clinging to Sakakura with such desperation..."Oi, the hells wrong with you?" Juzo snapped out of confusion, trying to pry the talent scout off of him. But Koichi continued to melt into Juzo tightly, digging his face into Juzo's chest as far as it could do.

Kizakura hiccuped once, then opened his mouth. With quivering words, he managed to sputter three words. "I missed you..."

A couple tears dropped to the ground. Juzo found a tint of blush form on his face, but he was more confused than anything. After a few seconds of having no idea what to do, he weakly placed his hand on Koichis head and began to stroke his stringy and matted yellow hair.

"I was only gone for a few hours....buddy," Juzo said quietly. He immediately cringed at his own words. Buddy? This was his boyfriend, not a five year old. Although sometimes he couldn't tell the difference.

Kizakura kept rambling, and the tears kept falling. "I missed you...you're safe...you're back...I love you..." the words kept pouring out of his mouth, shakily and without control. Somewhere, deep down, maybe he knew it wasn't Jin. But he was afraid of the harsh truth. He stopped for a moment and clenched his teeth, his lips quivering uncontrollably...

And then, something bubbled in his throat. He took in a gasp of air, as the bubble burst. A wave of bile flew from his mouth. Juzo instantly shoved Koichi away, though he couldn't stop some of the throw up from getting on his shirt. He glared at his clothes in disgust, before noticing Kizakura stumble over and fall to his knees, still throwing up on the floor.

Juzo shuffled over and tenderly placed his hand on Koichi's back, rubbing slowly. "That's gonna be a pain to clean..." the boxer mumbled. "You're really not okay. What's going on with you? I mean, besides the alcohol."

After Kizakura was done, he spent a few moments just staring at the wretched puddle of green chunks he had just spewn out. His entire body trembling and in a cold sweat, he mustered up all his strength to look at Juzo. Or in his mind, to look at Jin. He just wanted one last look...

Koichi's blurry vision began to come into focus. Jin faded away, and was replaced by the wide eyed Juzo. The sigh caused his world to spin, and eventually, fade to black...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he came to, he was back on the sofa. Juzo was on the ground, propped up against a footrest facing Koichi and shirtless. Koichi sat up, but was forced back down by a burst of pain in his head. He clutched his forehead as a splitting headache started to pound at his brain. The man yelled suddenly as the wave of pain hit, which caused Sakakura to snap awake.

It was four in the morning, two hours had passed. Juzo stood up and stared down at Koichi. "Feeling better?" he asked, though he couldn't hide his ticked off grumble. "I'd like to get into an actual bed, if you're up for it."

"I think...I'll just spend the night here..." Koichi groaned, trying not to move to stir up his headache. Juzo sighed and started to walk away.

"Need anything? Ask now, cause I'm going up." he stopped to call back. About a minute passed, before Koichi called back in a slurred tone.

"I'm...fine. Thanks....Jin."

Juzo froze up for a few moments. Gears started turning, and he started to realize what happened. He paced over to the sofa and opened his mouth to speak, but Kizakura had already passed out again. Juzo exhaled tiredly and worked his way back to the bedroom. Once inside, he slammed his fist into the wall, not knowing what else to do. Juzo stared at his feet as he grinded his arm into the firm wall, and got lost in thought.

Eventually, he grew tired, and went to bed. In the morning, the incident had slipped from his mind. Kizakura didn't remember one detail from the night, as usual. Which was probably for the best.

Sometimes it's easier to just forget.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks lauren, robot, jasmin, and angel for helping me get ideas for this angst hell. finger guns intensify


End file.
